


mint chocolate

by chanshine



Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [13]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: they're eating ice cream and yangyang just wants dejun to share. maybe he should've clarified how, but he isn't complaining.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004022
Kudos: 45





	mint chocolate

a squeak is forced out of yangyang as dejun reaches out to cup his face, thumb rubbing over his reddening cheek gently and carefully. with his other hand he lifts a spoon to his lips, the cold metal prodding at his skin insistently. gulping audibly, yangyang gingerly opens his mouth and moans a little at the cooling sensation of the mint chocolate melting on his tongue.

dejun freezes at the noise and without warning puts the spoon away to kiss him deep; his other arm snaking around yangyang's waist and pulling him close to him before letting his tongue slip past parted lips. he swallows up the noises bubbling up yangyang's throat as he arches his back ever so slightly in desperation, the filthy way dejun explores the inside of his mouth making his head spin in pleasure. pulling back with shallow breaths and a whine before he gets too overwhelmed, yangyang can only watch as dejun licks off the remnants of ice cream on his lips with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"mint chocolate is already my favorite flavor, but it tastes much better on you."

**Author's Note:**

> just me contributing to the xiaoyang tag once again
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE)


End file.
